


追风者|The Wind Runner

by Cillynn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillynn/pseuds/Cillynn
Summary: 父母细水流长爱情故事，想试着从Eddy的角度，写写他眼中的年长者和他们的relationship———————————————————————————————（这是11.4之后的我）好家伙，成了（疑似）官宣贺文了，没想到的。谢谢爸爸们帮我卡文的时候提笔写故事😭非常感谢橙@Jonnayoly 愿意抽时间出来帮我beta以及提出的一系列很有建设性的建议！（希望我没有理解错beta这个词的用法）我尝试着在这篇文夹带了很多私货讲述一些自己的想法和态度，非常感谢她帮我把这篇文章磨合的十分可观
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 12





	追风者|The Wind Runner

**Author's Note:**

> *Eddy第一人称视角，breddy无差  
> *你从这里第一次知道的东西差不多都是我编的  
> BGM可以搭配周深的起风了

我第一次遇见Brett是在十三岁时的那堂数学补习课。这话我们已经说过无数次了，但是，既然谈到我们，那么还是请让我再说一遍这个恐怕已经让大家耳朵磨起茧子的故事。埋头在三角函数那些让人晕头涨脑的图像和根号之间，我无意间扫到了旁边那个，从走进教室的第一刻起就总是无精打采的家伙：他的笔随意地摊在草稿纸上，他的眼睛清楚地说明了他在专注地走神，他的手指正有节奏地、灵活地、不引人注意地，在左臂上变换跳跃着。  
那是小提琴的指法。  
我的心跳漏了一拍。  
我人生第一次感受到什么叫心跳漏了一拍，不是俗话里讲的，对着那个我一直喜欢的姑娘，而是对着那个戴着黑框眼镜的家伙。我的心跳在漏了一拍之后开始以150BPM的速度狂奔，猛烈到甚至撞击到我肋骨发痛。这个世界乐意讲究一个平衡，人的思考与表达亦是如此。那一刻的情绪瞬间暗潮汹涌，我似乎必须说出些什么，才能让自己不撞到漩涡之外的危险暗礁上，才能让自己重新维持一个正常的呼吸，把自己拉回到那些乏味的数字和符号之中。我并不是乐意无缘无故和陌生人主动搭讪的类型，即便身处熟人之间，大部分时候我也更愿意做一个谦卑的倾听者……  
然而这并不是一个无缘无故。  
我问他：  
“你拉小提琴吗？”  
他转头。  
于是很多的事情，就有了很多很多的开始。

Brett Yang，我的挚友，我的知音，我的爱人。我们互相陪伴着对方走过的时日超过了目前走过人生中的一半岁月，他看着我的头发变长又剪短，拉直又烫卷，并且从小到大都十分乐意做一件事，那就是趁我不注意的时候揉乱我的头发。理由很简单而且极度幼稚，被摸过头的孩子长不高。即便现在我们两个都已然身处而立之年的入门玄关之处，他还是这幅老样子，特别是又一如既往地输给我，答应给我买奶茶的时候——在摄像机关掉之后，他就会扑上来，弄乱我的头发，挠我挠到让我笑到从椅子掉到地上，和他一起。  
和他一起，因为他害怕我受伤。  
Brett并不是一个柔软的人，但对我，他总是能用尽这个世界上所有的耐心和温柔。我承认这最初令我受宠若惊，毕竟他无论走到哪里，只要他愿意，他就可以让自己变得魅力无穷，而我只是一个偶遇的小提琴同好，谈不上任何特别的地方。  
可他愿意，这曾经令我多年来百思不得其解。

来讲一个小秘密吧，我最早对Brett的态度是带着几分仰慕的，即便我（毫不客气的承认）在大部分时候是更聪明的那一个。他在音乐上的造诣，他在人际交往中那份游刃有余，他对自己和未来无比清晰的认识，他为了达成目标的不懈到令人生畏的努力，我从心里由衷地羡慕着因为这些闪闪发光的他。Brett，他几乎是以亲兄长的身份，教会了我态度、人生、生活，一切的一切。  
我像是追着风一样在他身后不断奔跑。

在思考中犹豫，在犹豫中进一步思考，这个性格上带来的习惯是祝福也是诅咒。它使我在面对我们的感情时足够清醒，但同时又因为那些被条条框框限制的所谓逻辑，花费了无数时间和精力，让我们遗憾的错过了那些个浓厚到滚烫的岁月。  
聪明是一个比较之下产生的相对概念。从我没有成为lingling就能看出来，我还说不上特别聪明，但和Brett比我还是更聪明的那一个。我习惯于比他更先想清楚一件事情，做同一件事比他成绩更高，甚至讲一个笑话也一定要更好笑一点。借一句他的冷笑话，business before pleasure. 在我这里，比他先理解某个事物本质始末是一份business. 我知道很多人将此归结于所谓胜负欲，没错，这是第一点，我的胜负欲强得可怕，但不为人知的第二点——  
比Brett做一件事情做得更好，这给我一份无形的安全感。Brett——让我再说一遍我爱他——他知道这一点。我的安全感可怜到甚至不如一只雨天安卧在房檐下的野猫。能够赢过他，我和他之间的无形牵绊似乎就能更近一点，更牢固一点。这听着毫无逻辑，可濒临渴死的人，他无比渴望水罐底层仅剩的那一口水；悬挂在峭壁上的人，他仅存的念想，就是尚且维系着他和这个世界的纤细麻绳，即便只剩最后一根完好，那也无比牵动着每一寸敏感的神经。  
缺乏安全感的人，即便闭着眼睛做梦的时候，都在于内心中深藏的恐惧攫搏。每天早上睁开眼睛的那一刻，因为缺乏安全感带来的无形压力，就会开始压迫着我身体的每一个部分。即便和Brett熟识这么多年，潜意识里我还是在害怕，他会不会哪一天突然一声不吭地走掉，从此了无音讯。理由简简单单，就是没有理由，这听着没有一点逻辑，就只是我的直觉，从他身上嗅出的一份尚还存在的危险信号。Brett Yang，英俊潇洒，意志坚定，执行力强，怎么看都像是一个人就能叱咤风云，更何况，还有他那份，从内心生发而出的，对自由的无比向往。  
我也热爱自由，但我对自由的追逐，出自反叛之下，我对独立的向往，对自我空间的保留，而他是天生热爱。反对别人追逐属于自己的自由极不明智，但这无形中会给我一份压力——一份他随时可能离开我的压力，即便我知道这个可能性几乎趋于零。  
可他像风一样的自由。

没错，busking的时候他瞒着我一个人溜走睡宾馆那天，这份惶恐真地变成了无法平息的刺痒，从脊柱蔓延至腰部、心口，逐渐蔓延至全身。冷风爬进我的衣服中攥紧我的四肢，恶毒地任由这份感觉游走全身，像是毒蛇的毒液让我四肢麻痹。虽然心底那个小小的声音说我没错，要坚信他会回来，但无可否认，这个现状让我很难忍受，心里有那么一小部分，它甚至伤心落魄到成了一个孤魂野鬼，开始漫无目的地在虚空之中游荡。这种矛盾交织的心理状况难以理解，但确实异常真实，我当时甚至悲哀到打算着，剩下的钱够不够我买一张回布里斯班的机票，来宣告我可笑的失败（我自己都知道没有必要，但是这张机票还是跑到了我脑子里）。  
朋友，你能理解我再看到他时候的心情了吗？我想像不讲道理的孩子一样打他，我想抱着他趴在他肩头上哭一场，我想没完没了的告诉他“我好想你”。我好想你，好想你，Brett. I can't function without you. 但我是一个二十多岁的成年人，不是三岁，不是十七岁，而是一个二十四岁的成年人。成年人有自己宣泄情绪的方式，失控一样在镜头前嚎啕大哭绝不是首选。  
而且风也不会因为雨水自己黯然神伤而驻足停留。

按理说，拥有外向型人格的Brett应该是我们中更主动的那个，但很有意思的事实是，在一些极具意义的事情上，十三岁时先开口打招呼的是我，提出去做世界巡演的是我，最早表白的也是我。很久之前我一直都看不清Brett和我的关系，我想他一辈子都在我身边，但出于私心对别人的束缚缺乏道德，我也没有权利长期捆绑他，而且，这样长期维持说不清道不明的关系，对其他亲密关系也是一种伤害。我意识到这一点，是她那天和我说的最后一句话——  
“Eddy, I know we love each other so much. But I'm sure you will stand by Brett if…if you have to make a choice.”  
我一句话都答不出，甚至羞愧于怯声说一句“I'm sorry”，因为我们对这个答案都心知肚明。I will do the very thing with no hesitation. 但这个问题从此就在我心里扎了根，Brett, Brett, Brett Yang, my brettybae, 你在我心里究竟是什么地位？  
自我反思的问题一旦想不清楚，时间一长就会成为一种无形的精神压力，就会由一个问题作为原点，再衍生出其他的问题。你在我心里是什么地位？我在你心里又是什么地位？我对你的感情可以称之为爱情吗？你对我的情分又是否对等呢？Brett……  
你究竟有多爱我？

这个问题的答案在布里斯班的一个平常的晚上收到了答复。我撑着头看着他戳破奶茶，看得出了神（我必须说上一句，即便我从不同角度无数次看过他的脸，对他每一个痣、每一道疤的位置都熟悉到不闭上眼睛都能在眼前完整浮现出来，我还是能看着他就怦然心动）。他抬头，眼镜后的视线直直的撞上了我的。那一刹瞬间电光火石。  
“不是，别这么看着我……”  
“Why not？”  
“真的，别这么看着我，我会——”  
他猛的在这里咬住了舌头，把脸转到了一边。我愣了一下，拉住他：“你会怎么样？”  
他不回头，不说话。  
“我看了，现在还在这么看着你，你会怎么样，Brett？”  
整个房间都听得到我的心跳在砰砰作响。  
“冰要化了。”  
“你知道，你一直知道……”  
“Eddy——”  
“——我爱你。”  
“别闹了。”  
“我有吗。”  
他回头，别人看来面无表情的可怕，但我看得到他眼底闪过的波澜。  
“……”  
“你不说话我就默认了。”我坐的更近了一点，“这个问题我已经想过好些年了，我现在可以吻你吗？”  
他拿着奶茶站起身。  
“Not now.”  
我待在位置上，not now，不是no.  
I know.

他不拒绝，也不接受，拒绝表态，但也不推开我。拍视频要拍到深夜，就索性直接一起躺在一张床上休息；家里突然飞进来带翅膀的蟑螂，我可以尖叫着跳上沙发，在他打死蟑螂后手脚并用的缠在他身上。我甚至都恍神间觉得，他只不过是作兄长的本分罢了。他愿意惯着我一直这样无理取闹下去，以兄长的身份。  
柴小协直播之前的那个晚上，我们躺在床上一动不敢动，甚至都不敢动一下身下压麻的胳膊，因为但凡我们谁动一下，那今晚就谁都别再想睡着了。我睡觉的时候喜欢将自己蜷成一个球，Brett没有这个习惯。那个晚上，我刘海的发梢能感受到他轻微的鼻息，小心翼翼的担心打扰到我，还带着一点微微的颤抖和叹息。我能凭着薄薄的床单感受到他绞紧的心脏，每一声心跳都叹息着一个事实，它正因紧张隐隐作痛。如此，独奏家先生注定是今夜无眠。那一刻我似乎整个人被撕裂成了两半，一半是我想捧着他的脸，吻着他的额头，告诉他无论如何，他永远是我心中独一无二的独奏家；另一半是我的理智，它正疯狂抑制着这个不切实际的想法，我告诉我自己，如果明天想要他真的高兴，那就不要打扰他休息，让他的表演顺顺当当的完成。  
于是我们即便一动不动，直到黎明的第一声清脆鸟啼，也都没能睡着。  
直播结束关掉摄像头后，我终于抑制不住吻了他。刘海还是额头？我说不清。我只记得他之后侧过脸也吻了我。  
紧绷的神经直接清脆地崩裂。  
那之后我就开始越来越放肆，在他的手上留下牙印，嘴上留下咬伤，脖颈留下吻痕。He's mine. 可怕的占有欲在我那不安分的不安全感上熊熊燃烧。editor san只能在结尾为我们强行黑屏作“the camera is dead”打掩饰，他也只是穿着带领子的衬衫和高领（还没遮住），除了老一套的腰疼也没抱怨别的什么（每当这个时候罪魁祸首的我也只能在一旁低头不语），但这些却反而让那份暧昧欲盖弥彰。

粉丝量达到百万级后，我能清晰地感受到他压力很大，但直到他被送进医院之前我都没有意识到，他最大的压力来自于我。  
那晚护士告诉我，急诊室里，他在无意识的情况下喊的是我的名字。  
这个精神上带来的冲击感像是闪电一样，直直地劈中了椅子上僵坐着的我，我一瞬间都麻痹到忘了呼吸要如何进行。Brett，为什么，为什么，你潜意识里藏着的人是我，这个和你姓氏不同、而且都没有一丁点血缘关系的人？  
我冲动起来会忽略一些事情，他不会，他这个时候能够作到相对冷静，他可以跳出去思考，比如他该怎么妥当安排后面的所有事情……假如他真的打算与我共度余生。  
看电影时会哭，现在更是无法抑制。异国他乡，深夜里我一个人陪床，泪却如何都擦不干。我们一起度过的时光开始像幻灯一样，在我眼前不断循环播放。医院的地板没有悉尼街头那么冷，但我却听到了他小声哼唱的催眠曲。我同时还要发疯一样控制我不要去想那些不该想的bad ending.  
我不想细讲这件最近的事，朋友，如果你也陪过床，你也不想。看着病床上那个同样爱你的人，他几乎是以肉眼可见的速度，迅速消瘦将近十斤，他的脸色难看到你恨不得替他去承受，到了那个时候，每一天接连不断的账单都是插在心上的刀，你呆在医院的每一刻心都在滴血。  
好在还年轻，他隔天就醒了，看我哭了一晚上的样子，无奈的，似乎是笑了笑。下午他坐起了身，第一件事是在我额头上，轻轻印下了一个吻，当着核心团队的面。

“我们找个producer吧。”  
这是出院后他和我说的第一句话。我挑了挑眉，我们都是不喜拘束的人，这也是我们一直不想找producer的直接理由。  
“这些小事也没那么重要……再说我们是employer，又不是actor.”他在车上舒舒服服的靠着皮质椅背，说到这里顿了一下，转头看向我。  
“我还想再陪你几十年呢。”  
那一刻，我在晶莹的泪花中，看到了最明媚的阳光。

我们往往意识不到自己已经拥有的美好，直到它即将滑落于指尖时，才会意识到应有的珍惜。假如没有这次健康危机，我们永远都意识不到自己最珍贵的财富是什么，我也不会意识到，Brett他本人的存在，才是我最终的安全感。生而自由的风不愿，也不能，被来自四面八方的逼仄束缚。对Brett，在某种程度上，我要学会放心大胆的放手，和他一起在穹顶之下飞翔。爱人不是自己的所属物，而是漫漫长路上的长情陪伴。迎面而来的风不值得害怕，在风中奔跑时，自己和风交织在一起，我们携手前行的浪漫自由，这才是真正的享受。我们都是相对独立的个体，将我们牵连在一起的，是从琴弦悠扬流淌出的音乐，是身上近半相同的仆仆风尘，是我们之间猜拳十个回合后，只能由他无奈结束的心灵感应。

我在风中不断奔跑。

一切的一切，从那个晚上波动的三角函数开始：  
我忐忑不安地问他：“你会拉小提琴吗？”  
他转头。

I run after the wind with love, calling out, “Brett！”

I hate my life but I'll see you next week.

于是，很多的故事，就有了很多很多的开始。

fin.


End file.
